


RIP ME

by wyoheartsmusic



Series: A Legacy [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Sexting, What's new, Wrong Number AU, isak and even are so gone for each other, isak and sana are best buds, isak is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Not only did he send a wrong link, no, he sent it to a wrong number too! To Even of all people. Even who he can’t get out of his head ever since he met him at Sana’s briefly when he was there to study.





	RIP ME

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... here is the first take on sending someone a wrong link... thank you guys for encouraging me to write this (and "bullying" me into writing another version of it too - it'll come hopefully soon) You know who you are <3
> 
> I'm glad I could somehow weasel my way out of writing proper smut xD
> 
> Hope you enjoy this ridiculous little thing <3

So here’s the thing: group chats overwhelm Isak. It’s okay when it’s the group chat with the boys where he knows everyone. But they’re planning Sana’s birthday party and there are lots of people in the chat he’s never met before.

In short: his anxiety levels are way up.

Naturally, Isak takes pride in being Sana’s best bud so he’s fully involved in the planning process. Except that he doesn’t write in the group chat and instead sends Eva his ideas, every now and then making sure that she’s relaying his ideas to the others but otherwise keeping the group chat muted.

He’s scrolling through the chat on one of those occasions when someone brings up cakes. And just the other day he found the coolest little bakery with the most gorgeous cakes and he knows he’s saved the link. So he goes into the list of people in the group chat and types in Eva’s name, clicking on it, grinning triumphantly as he hits _send_. 

Isak’s the absolute master of planning his best bud’s birthday.

He stares at the chat, waiting for Eva to bring the link up. Instead of that happening, though, he gets a notification for another message.

Exiting out of the group chat, he checks his messages. Eva sent him a message back.

_uuuhh_

_???_

Isak’s confused. Eva shouldn’t be so surprised, they literally just talked about it in the group chat! But then his sleep-weary eyes focus on the link.

**http://www.norgesbestrimjobs.no/**

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Isak gasps, frantically trying to come up with an apology to Eva.

Before he can do so, however, there’s another text.

_thanks for telling me about what you like_

_i’ll keep that in mind ;)_

Isak stops breathing altogether because this does not sound like Eva at all. And naturally, when he double-checks the name at the top of his screen it reads _Even_ instead of _Eva_.

Not only did he send a wrong link, no, he sent it to a wrong number too! To _Even_ of all people. Even who he can’t get out of his head ever since he met him at Sana’s briefly when he was there to study. Even, whose number he saved in his contacts as soon as Vilde started the group chat only because he thought that he might have the guts to text him casually, _respectfully_.

None of that happened of course. Instead Isak sent his crush a link to a porn site Eskild suggested to him. (He’s not even going to get into why his flatmate would send him such a link.) Because that was actually the last thing he saved and not the site of the bakery.

_fuck_

_it’s late and i’m tired_

_hi tired. i’m Even!_

_sooo… you’re into rimming huh?_

Isak snorts a laugh because damn, that’s such a bad joke but it is also quite endearing? But a moment later, he’s turning his head so he can muffle his scream in the pillow.

_i’m not!_

He is. Not that he’s gonna tell Even that in the first seconds of ever talking to him beyond a timid _hi_.

_i’m really sorry it’s… i can’t even explain this except that the link wasn’t meant for you_

_so you’re sending porn sites to someone that isn’t me?_

_:(_

_no!_

_it was the wrong link! i wanted to send eva a link to a bakery that makes cool cakes!_

_rim me_

_well that escalated quickly_

Isak is dead. He’s absolutely fucking dead. He should not be allowed to operate a phone after eleven. Because it obviously just ends in a disaster like this one.

_rip*_

_RIP ME_

_not… the other thing_

_where’s the fun in that :(_

Even needs to stop being so suggestive. Isak can’t take it. He can’t imagine Even bending him over to— Isak shakes his head. He’s not going _there_. He might desperately need to get laid but he’s not gonna think about Even that way.

_you know what really gets ME going?_

_riding someone… that’s good shit_

_now we both know each other’s preferences ;)_

_might come in handy at some point_

Isak is dead and the verdict is still out on if he landed in heaven or hell. His throbbing boner suggests it’s hell. It takes him a moment to find his bearings again and formulate a reply. 

_i’d let you ride me_

Somehow, people take one look at him and then decide that he’s some weak, needy bitch that takes it up the ass all the time. They have this predetermined opinion of him, based on absolutely nothing and it annoys Isak to no end. Don’t get him wrong, he _likes_ to bottom. A lot. But he also loves to give as good as he gets.

He grins about how forward he is for all of a second before Even takes his sweet time to text back and Isak regrets all his life choices.

_yeah?_

_you’d fill me up with your big cock?_

_make me come untouched?_

_i could rim you afterwards…_

Isak is sweaty and breathless. If Even can already do this to him with just his words he can’t even imagine what would happen if he got the real thing.

It hits him suddenly, that this can potentially turn very, _very_ awkward when they will meet at Sana’s party. However, that thought is quickly forgotten because his dick does most of his thinking right now.

He’s sending back a flirty remark and then it just kind of escalates from there. Isak shoves his hand down his pants and furiously jerks off to Even’s typed words, imagining them whispered against his skin instead.

When he comes it’s with a force that makes him arch off the mattress and the shout that leaves his lips probably wakes up Eskild or Linn. Not that he really thinks of them much right now.

Isak falls back on the mattress, grinning stupidly up at the ceiling. This was the best wank he’s ever had.

He’s barely come down from his high when his phone suddenly rings. It’s after midnight so the chances of one of his friends calling him are pretty slim. Because of that, Isak doesn’t even have to look at the caller ID to know that it can only really be Even.

There’s a tug in his stomach that is simultaneously nervous and excited. Isak picks up the phone with a quiet, “Even?”

“Halla,” He replies, sounding a little embarrassed.

None of them says anything for a moment, the only thing audible their heavy breathing.

Even is the first one to speak again, “Please tell me I wasn’t the only one actually getting off to those sexts.”

Isak chuckled, shaking his head. “That sure was something…” He hesitates but then blurts, “Why did you call?”

The answer follows immediately. “I just wanted to hear your voice. I get needy after sex.”

Isak grins, turning to his side to hide his face against the pillow. “Mmh, I like cuddles after sex,” He hums, figuring if Even could be blunt, he could be too, “It’s nice to hear your voice.”

“I’m the master of postcoital cuddles.” Only Even would use a word like postcoital. _Seriously_. “Of any cuddles really. You should try it sometime!”

Isak bites his lip. “I’d like that. What are you doing tomorrow? Can I take you out on a date?”

Even’s smile can be heard over the line. “I’ve been hoping you’d ask me that since the very first second I met you at Sana’s. So yes, Isak, you can take me out on a date tomorrow.”

The giggles just bubble out of Isak and he can do absolutely nothing against it. Even was as gone for him from the first moment as Isak was. _Is_. And if all goes well… “Maybe we can even be each other’s date for Sana’s birthday party. It certainly will be nice to not be the only single among a horde of happy couples anymore.” Isak would think it’s too much too quickly but they just got off with each other so this seems justified.

“Fair warning, I’ll be disgustingly cute and annoying with you as payback to them…”

It’s possible that the smile on Isak’s face is permanent. “Can’t wait,” He breathes and he can’t regret having sent the wrong link to the wrong person.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: when I wrote "Hi tired. I'm Even" I literally typed "I'm dad" at first :'D


End file.
